The Great Expedition Group
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Keempat atau kelima binatang yaitu lima ekor Naga sedang kemping. Mereka meninggalkan istana Naga. Apa yang terjadi saat kemping itu batal? Ekspedisi apa yang mereka lakukan? Lima ekor istana Naga milik Ksatria Naga: Bara Api, Danau, Badai, Bumi, dan Dewa. Kisah petualangan! Enjoy Reading! #36


**The Great Expedition Group**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami

Dragon Knights Gaiden © Mineko Ohkami

**Warning: OOC & typo(s) (maybe?) | Genre: Friendship and Adventure | Rate: K+ | Main Character: Bara Api (Fire), Danau (Water), Bumi (Earth), Badai (Wind), Dewa (Light). Para naga-naga milik ksatria Naga. Petualangan mereka menjelajahi negeri Naga, Dusis.**

* * *

Langit cerah diliputi awan-awan putih mengkilap membuat kelima Naga menatap langit-langit cerah. Langit yang tidak mendung dan tidak memiliki awan-awan putih. Mereka sekarang berada di hutan Dusis, dekat istana Naga. Mereka sengaja keluar istana untuk berpetualang.

"Ini tempat yang mengerikan," kata Bara Api, naga merah menyala seperti api. Melihat hutan mengerikan di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo, pergi. Lihat depan," saran Dewa kepada Bara Api.

Mereka berlima selangkah demi selangkah tanpa terbang. Padahal mereka punya sayap, tapi diantara mereka ada yang penakut.

Bumi berhenti dan menatap Bara Api, "Kenapa tidak terbang saja?"

"Aku jadi gugup makanya aku takut," sahut Bara Api menanggapi pertanyaan Bumi sambil gemetaran.

Akhirnya Bara Api, Danau, Dewa, Badai, dan Bumi terbang membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Mereka tidak tahu harus ke mana. Mereka hanya menelusuri hutan-hutan aneh yang lebat.

Dewa menatap Bara Api, seksama. "Kamu bawa bekal makanan?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Di mana kita bisa makan?" tanya Bara Api.

Suara menggelegar datang dari hutan. Suara itu menggema ke telinga Bara Api hingga Bara Api ketakutan setengah mati, tidak mau dekat-dekat hutan tersebut. Bara Api _sweatdrop_, mundur selangkah agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan hutan.

Suara hutan tersebut berhenti. Tidak ada lagi suara bergemuruh di dalam hutan.

"Bu-bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya Bara Api, gemetar.

"Kita belum tahu apa yang ada di hutan itu," jawab Dewa menenangkan Bara Api.

Danau kaget, "Ah!"

Muncullah monster raksasa bermata satu. Muncul dari hutan misterius. Ini membuat Bara Api, Dewa, Danau, Bumi dan Badai tercengang. Ternyata suara menggema dan gemuruh itu adalah monster penunggu hutan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," kata Bumi kaget dan masih terpaku di tempat.

Danau dengar suara kalau monster itu lapar dan minta makan, makanya datang menghampiri mereka untuk meminta makanan. "Sepertinya dia mencium harum makan siang yang kita bawa."

"Kita harus pergi! Minta pertolongan! Kita harus sembunyikan makan siang darinya!" seru Bara Api menghadang monster tersebut agar tidak mengambil makan siang mereka yang telah disiapkan para pelayan istana Naga.

Monster itu mengejar Bara Api, Danau, Bumi, Badai, dan Dewa. Mereka berlima terbang ke sana kemari, takutnya makanan-makanan mereka akan diambil monster bermata satu tersebut.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Danau berseru hentikan langkah teman-teman sesama Naga.

"Apa?" lirik Bara Api ke Danau. "Kita harus membuat pisang buah seenak mungkin dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat."

"Tidakkah kalian lupa waktu terakhir kita?" tanya Danau sepucat pasi.

"Eh?" Bara Api bingung, melebarkan kedua mata.

"Apa?" Dewa juga sama bingungnya dengan Bara Api.

"Hal itu..." Danau melihat monster mata satu terpecah belah seperti butir-butir kacang atau _pop corn_ berkat kekuatan Badai. "Putaran itu menghempaskan monster tersebut dan datang pada kita sepertinya."

Ketiga Naga berteriak, langsung kabur dari tempat itu. tempat yang ternyata penunggunya adalah Badai. Badai tentu saja senang karena mendapatkan makanan enak lewat teman-teman sebangsa Naga.

* * *

Ketiga Naga milik Rune, Thats, dan Rath pulang kembali ke istana Naga. Dengan keadaan berantakan, ketiga menjumpai Rath untuk menjelaskan situasi kenapa mereka sampai seperti ini.

Rath kaget dan terkejut pada sahabat-sahabat Naganya. "Kamu sudah menyelesaikan jebakan di hutan?"

"Iya! Aku mengejutkan mereka dengan kekuatan kami!" seru Bara Api semangat empat lima, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di hutan.

_Seharusnya, aku pikir itu telah terungkap akibat petualangan dan misteri di balik semua ini; _gumam Danau sembunyi di belakang Bara Api.

Para dayang istana datang dan berkata, "Bagaimana rasa makan siangnya?"

"Enak!" sahut Bara Api. "Itu semua sangat enak."

"Kalian memakannya?" Rath bertanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan memakai telapak tangan.

Pucat pasi. Bara Api pucat pasi. Gemetar terus menerus, takut membohongi Rath lagi yang penuh kepolosan. "Itu mengerikan. Mengerikan juga sampai aku tidak bisa memprediksinya."

"Bagaimana kejadian ini membawa kalian menjadi kelompok ekspedisi terhebat?" tanya Rath terus memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan agar Bara Api menjawab dengan jujur.

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Bisa! Saya bisa sedikit buat lagi kisah kelima Naga yang lucu-lucu. Memang beda, harap maklum. Sudah membaca? Saya berterima kasih dan saya tidak minta review. Saya senang kalian membacanya, itu buat saya terus bersyukur. Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/07/2013


End file.
